kassithefandomcom-20200213-history
Class Rule Changes
This page describes the changes to the class rules in the Player's Handbook. Note the paladin, sorceror, and warlock classes are not available to players in this campaign, all other classes are available to play. These changes are in place for either of these two reasons: *The historical, Bronze Age "feel" of the campaign *The strength of the barrier between the Prime Material Plane and the other planes. This barrier tends to restrict classes that use innate powers (like the paladin, sorceror, and warlock). The barrier tends to allow classes that require arcane study (wizards) or meditative study (monks). The DM is willing to discuss any of the Unearthed Arcana class options, released by Wizards of the Coast, to see if they'll fit in with the campaign. Barbarian There are no changes to the barbarian class, other than the availability of weapons. Barbarians are actually quite well suited to this "ancient history" campaign. Bards There are no changes to the bard class. Spell choices may be limited. Stringed instruments are not very common, most bards use flutes. However, chanting is also considered an instrument, many bards in this world use traditional singing and chanting techniques to create their effects. There is an additional, home-grown Bard College available, in addition to those listed in the PHB: Bard College: College of Satire Clerics The cleric class is essentially the same, but there are some changes: *some spells aren't available *deities available are specific to Kassithe *there are more domains available than listed in the PHB, providing more options for clerics. Clerics may only have one domain. Best method for creating is cleric is choosing the race, choosing a deity that interests you then pick a domain from that deity's list, and create the character. Druids Druids exist in this campaign, and are the same as druids in the Player's Handbook. Some spells are restricted. The Circle of the Land is available, but the Circle of the Moon has been rewritten exclusively for this campaign. Druid Circle: Circle of the Moon Fighters There are no changes to the fighter class, other than the availability of weapons. Note eldritch knights have to follow the spell restrictions. Monks Monks do exist in this campaign. They are often used as law enforcement in larger cities due to their ability to deliver non-lethal damage and their propensity for focus and self-control. Note a follower of the Way of the Four Elements has to follow the spell restrictions. Paladins Paladins do not ''exist in this campaign and cannot be used as a player character. Paladins draw their power from the outer planes, and this is not possible for fighters due to the strength of the inter-planar boundary. This may change as the campaign progresses. Rangers There are no changes to the ranger class, other than the availability of weapons. They are susceptible to the spell restrictions. Unearthed Arcana rangers are allowed. Rogues There are no changes to the rogue class. Arcane tricksters are susceptible to the spell restrictions (see the Spells section). Sorcerors Sorcerors do ''not ''exist in this campaign and cannot be used as a player character. Some draw their power directly from other planes, and this is not possible (yet) due to the strength of the inter-planar boundary. Other sorcerors draw power from draconic ancestry, and dragons have not interbred with humans yet. These conditions may change as the campaign progresses. Warlocks Warlocks do ''not ''exist in this campaign and cannot be used as a player character. They have pacts with interplanar beings, and the barrier between Kassithe's Prime Material Plane and the outer planes is too strong for that at this time. These conditions may change as the campaign progresses. Wizards Wizards exist in this campaign. However, there are spell choice restrictions. Magical discovery is a key part of this campaign, there will be bonuses given for researching or developing spells in your own school. The schools of magic ("arcane traditions") are exactly as described in the PHB, however there is also a new one called Mage of Learning, whose focus is on disrupting other casters' spells. [[Wizard Arcane Tradition: Mage of Learning|'Mage of Learning Arcane Tradition']] Multiclassing Multiclassing is allowed. Obviously, PCs can't multiclass into one of the banned classes (paladins, sorcerors, or warlocks). Feats All feats are allowed. The Crossbow Expert feat is useless, crossbows do not exist in this campaign. Category:Rules '''Return to Rule Modifications'Category:Classes